PriPara Overview
, short for "Prism Paradise", is an idol anime and the official successor of the Pretty Rhythm series. The story of PriPara centers around a group of girls who start their journey to become idols. To enter the idol world, each girl needs their PriTickets. The main protagonist of the series is a young girl named Manaka Laala. PriPara: The Anime PriPara Season One The first episode of the first season first aired on July 5th 2014, while the final episode aired on March 28th 2015. The protagonists of the season were: *'Laala Manaka: '''The protagonist, whose favorite brand is Twinkle Ribbon. *'Mirei Minami: An idol, whose favorite brand is Candy Alamode. *Sophie Hojo:' An idol, whose favorite brand is Holic Trick. *[[Shion Todo|'Shion Todo']]':' An idol, whose favorite brand is Baby Monster. *'Leona West:' An idol, whose favorite brand is Fortune Party *'Dorothy West:' An idol, whose favorite brand is Fortune Party. *'Faruru: A mysterious vocal doll, whose preferred brand is Marionette Mu. PriPara: Season Two The first episode of the second season first aired on April 4th 2015, while the final episode aired on March 28th 2016. The second season features new idols. *Mikan Shiritama:' She uses the brand Silky Heart. *'Aroma Kurosu:' She uses the brand LOVE DEVI. *'Fuwari Midorikaze:' She uses the brand CoCo Flower. *'Hibiki Shikyoin:' She uses the brand Brilliant Prince. *'Ajimi Kiki:' She uses the brand Candy Alamode More *'Gaaruru:' A Vocal Doll and Mini-Faruru, whose preferred brand is Marionette Mu. PriPara: Season Three The first episode of the third season first aired on April 5th 2016, while the final episode aired on March 28th 2017. The third season features new idols. *'Junon:' A member of the unit Triangle. *'Pinon:' A member of the unit Triangle. *'Kanon:' A member of the unit Triangle. *'Chiri Tsukikawa:' A young girl who become an idol. Her brand is Dear Crown. *'Pepper Taiyou:' A young girl who become an idol. Her brand is Sunny Zoo. *'Non Manaka:' Laala Manaka's younger sister who become an idol. Her brand is Twinkle Ribbon Sweet. *'Jewlie:' The true form of Jewlulu. Her preferred brand is Rosette Jewel. *'Janice:' Jewlie's sister who later takes her spot. Idol Time PriPara is the last spin-off season of PriPara, which features a whole new cast that supports Laala Manaka on her idol journey. It aired from April 4th 2018 to March 27th 2018. The primary main characters besides Laala of the season are: *'Yui Yumekawa:' A young girl who dreams of becoming an idol. Her preferred brand is Fantasy Time. *'Michiru Kouda:' Her preferred brand is Melty Lily. *'Nino Nijiiro:' Her preferred brand is Neon Drop. *'Shuuka Hanazono:' Her preferred brand is Rich Venus. *'Falala•A•Larm:' A legendary spirit that appears in Idol Time PriPara. *'Galala•S•Leep:''' The main antagonist of Idol Time PriPara. PriPara: The Continuation Kiratto Pri☆Chan thumb Kiratto Pri☆Chan is a Japanese arcade game by Takara Tomy. It is the third entry in the Takara Tomy's Pretty Series, succeeding PriPara and Idol Time PriPara. Category:Overview page Category:PriPara